The new world
by Protectorofkingdomhearts
Summary: Anime, book, and game characters have been taken from their worlds and are in one that they only have a little control over. A little bit of everything from horror to humor.
1. Chapter 1

KingdomHeartsProtector: Hello fans of all ages, I am going a bit ahead of my plans, and start my super story! It will star almost every anime and game character, and some book characters. And now on with the show!

**Chapter 1: The entry**

"Where, where are we?" asked a young boy about fourteen years old with spiky blond hair, an orange jump suit, blue Japanese sandals, and small scratches on his cheeks that look like whiskers.

"Naruto, for once you say something that is smart," said a boy around the same age as Naruto, black hair, a blue shirt, white baggy pants, and black sandals.

"Sasuke is right Naruto, that is possibly the first smart thing you said in your life," said a girls same age as Naruto, with short pink hair, a red dress, and red sandals.

"Gahh! Who asked you guys! Maybe someone here knows something," Naruto suggested. "Um excuse me, do you know what is going on here." Naruto asked as he tapped on the closest shoulder to him.

The person's shoulder he tapped was that of a young boy about sixteen, with black hair covered by a straw hat with a red ribbon on it, a red vest, blue pants, and strap sandals. "Sorry I know about as much as you, oh and by the way my name is Luffy, and I am going to be king of the Pirates!" He greeted.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am going to be the next Hokage!" Naruto shouted, disturbing some other people around him. A few seconds after Naruto's outburst and Sakura's punch to his head, a gong rang from somewhere in the blank room they where in.

"May I have your attention please," said a man in a full Tux, with a red bow tie, and slicked back hair. "I said **May I Have Your Attention!**" The man shouted.

"_That is enough Chives," _said a voice that seemed to come from the white wallsthemselves. _"Now that I have your attention, welcome to my world," _The voice echoed.

"What are we doing here!" shouted one person. "Ya give us some strait answers," said another.

"_All in due time, all in due time. For now you will have to settle with what I shall give you, and should anyone talk with out permission, you will get no answers." _Everyone quieted at this. _"Good, now for your first answer, you are on a planet that I have built."_ Most of the people had a confused look on their faces. _"I used my energy to make this planet, and brought you here from your home worlds." _Now people started to get angry. _"My guess is that you are outraged, since I can't see you, but do not worry you will be returned. _That calmed them down. _"But until then you will have to live by my rules, before you get angry and speak, forcing me to stop, you will live comfortably once you get started. First you will-"_

"Wait a minute," said one kid with brown hair. Several other people said "Shush" and "Be quite."

"Hey let me say what I was going to say." Said the kid with brown hair, a red jacket, blue jeans, and yellow-ish stripes.

"_Ummm?" _said the voice.

"What will we do for food? I mean what will we eat!" the 14 year-old shouted.

"_What is your name?" _it asked.

"Um, Jaden Yuki sir, mama, uh-" Jaden stammered.

"_Ah yes I remember you, from duel academy. Couldn't survive a day without food, if memory serves."_

"Uh ya that's me," replied Jaden.

"_Don't worry about food, if you can gather it properly you will have plenty of food. What you should worry about is energy."_

"Energy huh, what kind?" Once again people tried to shush the person who spoke. This time he had blond hair in a bowl cut, with glasses, a blue shirt, tan pants, and some sneakers.

"_Ah you would be Jeremy, you operate the supercomputer for your friends, and crush, to fight X.A.N.A."_

"Um, yes that, ah would be right," he was a bit embarrassed by the comment about Aelita being his crush.

"_Well answering your question, it is energy in a raw form. It can be made into anything that you desire. You will be given plans to make the items that you will need to survive, including buildings, tools, and cloths. You will be given plans on how to build what with the energy, and a book explaining how to do it. Now you may ask questions without fear."_ said the voice.

"What does this world look like," asked one of the people.

"_Chives if you will,"_

"Yes master, right away," Chives replied. Right as he replied a keyboard spontaneously appeared in front of him. He made a few keystrokes and then in the center of the room a huge globe appeared above everyone. The landmasses were closely shaped like earths, except they where some times to large or to small in places, and had several islands where they shouldn't have been, but the really noticeable feature was the water of the ocean was purple-ish.

"_Any more questions?" _said the voice

Several people said, "no" and "can't think of any."

"_Very well, on this final note, you will be given one-hundred containers of raw energy, the plans to build what you need, and a small chunk of this world. Oh and before I forget, I will have a force field between each state, so you may not take over other people's land."_ Then after that a small snap was heard and the blank room was empty except for Chives.

"Really sir do you think you can keep them here forever?" Chives asked.

"_No, just until the war. Now teleport back to the castle, I need to spar someone to get rid of this emptiness."_ The voice sounded a little more tired.

"Of course master." Chives replied, and then disappeared in a flash of emerald green light.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KHP: Alright the next chapter is going to list what anime/games/books I will use.


	2. Chapter 2

KHP: Hi everyone, sorry but this is going to be one of those boring list chapters that everyone hates, well let the hating begin!

**Chapter 2: The list**

Code Lyoko

Yu-gi-oh

Yu-gi-oh GX

Kingdom Hearts

Naruto

One Piece

Dragonball (all of them)

Pokemon (again all of them)

Death Note

Ranma ½

Mario

Ben 10

Zoids (the idea only, maybe the same characters)

World of Warcraft (0.o ya)

MegaMan (robots will be separated from navis)

Runescape (0.o again)

Jak and Daxter (just the first one)

Ender's game

Final Fantasy (my knowledge isn't complete so it will have some gaps)

Eragon

Zelda (Link, Link, everywhere)

Digmon

.Hack//Roots

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KHP: That should give everyone some choices, if you want me to add to the list tell me what, and I will put those characters in some form of danger/funny choice/ horrible death/party whatever, and I am looking for people to be in my story so send a review with a character description. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

KHP: Hello world today is going to be a Naruto chapter. For those of you who don't know what Naruto is, that is sad, on with the show!

**Chapter 3: The wakening**

"Naruto! Get up!" Shouted Sakura.

"Huh, what?" Naruto just woke up and was confused. "I thought we where in a big white room, with lots of other people? How did we get here anyway?"

"No one knows, we all fell asleep and most of us just woke up," Replied Sakura.

"Wait, who 'us'? Who else is here besides Sasuke, you, and me?" Naruto is full of questions to day.

"I think it would be fastest to list them. Us, Lee, Gai, Kakashie-sensai, Garra, Tenten, Shikamaru, Choji," and it continued with the other sand siblings, Neji, all of the other grass rookies, Kabuto, Jiraiya, Tsasuna, Shisuna, and the third Hokake.

"Wait! The old man is here, but he is dead!" Exclaimed Naruto.

"No one knows how he got here either. Come on we need to get back to the others." And they headed off toward the main group.

_About 5 miles away_

"Settle down, settle down, this is the first meeting of-"

"Old Man!" Naruto shouted as he saw that the third Hokake was truly alive.

"Naruto," the Hokake gave Naruto a large hug, several people went "Awwww." Others went "Bleck." And some just smiled.

"Naruto you can let go now," said the Third.

"Oh, ya sorry, heh heh." Naruto look around and every one was staring at him.

"Ahem, as I was saying, now that we are all here, what are we going to do first?" asked the Third.

"Well we have the energy tanks," Sakura pointed toward a field, in it where several rusty bronze tanks. "We have the plans," this time she pointed to a clearing of trees where their where several stacks of paper. "Now all we need to do is-"

"To create what we need, but how do we use this, raw energy?" Neji asked.

"Look what I found," said Shino in his own Shino-ish tone. He was holding a book that said on the cover "How to make things with raw energy."

"Um, that could help," the Third said, embarrassed that he didn't look himself. 

"Well don't stare at it, crack it open and tell us how to use this green gunk," Shouted Tsunada.

"Please Lady Tsunada," Shisuna whispered to Tsunada, a little nervous. "Oink," said Ton-Ton.

"Alright, ahem."

_Chapter 1: What is that Green Gunk?_

_This form of raw energy is known as crystallized fat. Even small amounts of this energy could cause a person to gain tremendous weight._

"That's a little strange," Ino whispered, to Choji.

_This energy can also be turned into large amounts of mass also, such as walls, buildings, or other people._

_Chapter 2: How to use the energy._

_It is simple, just control it like you would chakra, hand sighs are included in the papers of how to make other objects. Just put your hand in the tank, quickly absorb the energy and expel it into the shape you want._

"Sounds strait forward enough," said Sakura.

"Well lets give it a try," said the third Hokake, and stuck his hand in one of the tanks, and it started to glow a green color. Then he quickly made several hand sighs and then pointed at an area. Suddenly a large house just appeared out of the blue.

"Whoa," shouted a few astonished Genin, and a couple of Jodean. The other more reserved blinked, and looked away.

"Strait Forward enough," said the fifth Hokage, "though I drought that is the last chapter."

"May I continue?" asked Shino.

"Yes you may," replied the Third.

_Chapter 3: The only other useful right now._

_Now that you have learned how to use this energy, only one more thing is needed to be told. One of the builds you should build is an energy-generator. This will give you increased amounts of the crystallized fat; this is the only amount I will give you for now. _

_Signed, __Elden Mcwhip_

"What where the other chapters about Shino?" asked Naruto.

"Different building methods," Shino replied in a flat voice.

"Well we should get started," said Gai Sensei.

"Ya!" Shouted everyone, except the emos.

----------------------------------------------------

"_That will be enough Chives,"_ a voice came from a small chair, with a boy sitting in it.

"Yes master," Chives replied, and tapped a few keystrokes on an emerald green keyboard that was floating in mid air.

"_The Ninja empire will make a fine battle,"_ said the voice with an amused tone.

"Indeed master, but a question if permitted," Chives asked.

"_What is it,"_ asked the boy.

"When will the war start?"

"_In one year from now, please prepare the simulation room,"_ answered Elden.

"Of course master," and with that Chives was off.

-------------------------------------------------------------

KHP: Sorry that I haven't updated in several weeks, school is insane. On an updated note, I will not be using death note, not enough characters. Please review if you read, and submit a character, just to change things up. Oh and if you are not a member, still send me a review, THANKS!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

KHP: Wow, I actually have people reading my story, this is unexpected. I would also dedicate this HurkyDoesn'tKnow, KHknigh, and Chewy! Now on with the show!

**Chapter 4: Day to day life**

"_Chives,"_ said Elden.

"Yes Elden," answered Chives.

"_Show me the forth day on the Pokemon Union,"_ Elden said.

"What about the second and third?" asked Chives.

"_I would rather not see more building, I want to see what the members of each group do with their new position in life,"_ Elden replied firmly.

"Of course Elden," replied Chives, then pulled up his emerald keyboard and typed several commands into an unseen screen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yawww, I am finished with my job," Ash said to his friends.

"Wow Ash, to think you are actually doing work, and getting done," said Misty. "You used to just slack off all the time."

"Well Misty, Ash grew up in the last couple of years," Brock said.

They where wearing the cloths when they first met on Ashes first adventure. Ash was wearing his Pokemon League official hat, his blue tee shirt, and blue jeans. Misty was wearing her yellow cut off shirt, small jeans, and had her red bag with Togepi in it. Brock was wearing his green vest, orange tee shirt, and his brown pants.

"Hey guys! We got food!" shouted May, running with her younger bother, Max. Dawn was also with them, following behind with the professors.

"Well did you guys find anything to eat?" asked Ash.

"Ash may have grown up, but his apatite hasn't changed," Misty giggled.

"Has he always eaten that way?" asked Dawn.

"Yup, ever since we started out together so I could get repaid," replied Misty.

"Ya, he could give May's Munchlax a run for its money!" said Max. Everyone got a good laugh out of that, even Ash.

"Well we can have lunch and then we should start surveying the land," said Brock.

"Togepppppiiii!" Togepi shouted.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted with Togepi.

"Well I would take that as a yes," said Prof. Oak.

"Alright food will be done in about-" before Brock could finish a large explosion came from behind him. "About an hour now."

When everyone finished waiting, and eating, their food, they went out with some berries and small previsions.

"Alright," Prof. Rowan shouted to everyone, "does everyone have their gear?"

"Yes Prof. Rowan," everyone chorused.

"Right, Brock you have the paper and guiding instruments, be sure to map as many of the land features as possible," Rowan finished.

"Right sir," Brock answered.

"Ash, we need your pokemon to protect us from any unwanted guests. For all we know their could hostile animals or pokemon here," Rowan said as he went over and patted Ash on the shoulder. "May you will keep track of time, and watch out for any kind of food so we can mark it on our map."

"Right sir," May and Ash said to Rowan.

"Misty and Dawn are in charge of all water movements. And finally yet most important Max will hold a good portions of all the equipment," Rowan said.

"Right, now all the professors, including myself, will stay here and continue our studies on this new energy form," Prof. Rowan concluded.

"Safe journey!" Prof. Oak said as everyone went.

"Bye!" everyone said in unison and waved.

"Hopefully we'll get back safe," said Brock.

"Were the ones that hope that we get back safe you're the one to make sure we do," Misty said.

_2 Hours Later_

"Are we their yet?" asked Max.

"For the last time NO!" Shouted May.

"Heh, did they always fight like this?" asked Dawn.

"No it was usually worse," answered Ash. Then Pikachu's ears twitched upward and gave off a low growl. "Huh, what's wrong Pikachu?" Ash asked Pikachu, who jumped off his shoulder and small sparks jumped of his cheeks. Then across the open area they were resting, out from behind a small tree another Pikachu came out, but this one had a scar across its right eye.

"Wow, a Pikachu, and it looks like it's wild one!" shouted Dawn.

"Well it could be hard for it to have a trainer already in this place," said Max.

"Well I'm going to catch it!" May and Dawn shouted at the same time. "Hey I called it!" they said still in unison.

"Listen why don't you both battle it?" asked Ash. "Then you can decide which one gets it afterward."

"Wow, Ash being the voice of reason, what have I missed?" Misty asked Brock.

While this was going on the mysterious pikachu was watching our group of explores, almost as if it was taking notes.

"Well lets do our best then," said Dawn.

"You know it," said May, they both had a flame in their eye.

"Go, Piplup!" shouted Dawn.

"Go, Beautifly!" shouted May.

"Now Piplup use whirlpool!"

"Beautifly use Silver Wind!"

Beautifly and Piplup combined their attacks into one giant silver whirlpool, heading strait at the pikachu. Then the pikachu quickly dodged out of the way of the attack and circled both Beautifly and Piplup, with super speed.

"It must be using Agility," said Brock, highly calmly.

Then the pikachu flung from the cercal and nailed both pokemon with five quick attacks sending Beautifly and Piplup up in the air. Then the pikachu hit each of them, while still in the air, with an iron tail, sending them plummeting back to earth.

"Beautifly!" May shouted as she ran to her pokemon.

"Piplup!" Dawn shouted as she ran to her pokemon.

Then the pikachu got back to earth and walked away.

"Now that was a strong pokemon," said Misty.

"Yup," everyone agreed.

After an unexpected battle with an exceptionally tough pikachu, the gang headed back to the small town they made with a slightly filled map.

"How did it go?" Prof. Ivy asked. They told them all about how they met the pikachu and how strong and well trained it was.

"Well that might be the only pokemon here, we sent out some zubat to search the area. Only thing we could find were a few chipmunks and some squirrel," said Prof. Birch.

'Where are we,' Ash thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well sir the day is still young, what is next?" Chives asked.

"_I am going to the meditation room, nothing special,"_ said Elden.

"Of course Elden," Chives said with a quick bow.

"_Oh Chives one more thing, start the helping with the building of my city,"_ Elden said.

"Yes Elden," Chives replied with another quick bow and left the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KHP: Well folks that's all for today, now Happy Halloween from all the shows/anime/manga/games/books! Oh and I am still looking for extra characters, and I don't care if you have an acount, plus the next chapter isn't coming until I have 10 reviews! Maw-ha-ha-ha!


	5. Chapter 5

KHP: Yola good peoples! Today we are going to join our good pals on the high seas with Luffy and the crew! Now I don't know the series all that well so I am sorry about how bad this is going to be. R&R Please!

**Chapter 5: Water, water, everywhere**

"Elden?" Chives called, "Elden, sir, please where are you?"

"_Right here, just pacing,"_ said Elden from the shadows. _"You know how I hate those danged meetings, I can't walk at all."_ Small bits of light illuminated Elden's dark brown wavy hair.

"Yes well I wanted to know who you would like to see today," Chives said.

"_The Pirate Divide," _said Elden, as he sat down in a chair, still in the dark.

"Sir, isn't that were-" before he could finish, Elden interrupted.

"_Yes, it is,"_ Elden said.

"Well let me put up the recording."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Luffy, what is that?" Sanji asked Luffy.

"Huh?" Luffy said as he saw a small person was on the beach curled up in a ball. "It look like a kid, wait, a kid!" Luffy shouted.

Sanji was wearing his usual suit and shoes and back tie, but he was also holding a large backpack-ish looking thing.

"Hurry we got to see if he is o.k.," Sanji cried. They both ran over to the young boy, he had bleached blond hair, blue jeans, a green T-shirt, with blue greenish eyes.

"Hey kid are you o.k. kid, kid!" Luffy said as he shook him.

Luffy be careful!" Sanji shouted at him.

"Unhg," the young boy moaned.

"He's alive!" Luffy shouted.

"We better hurry and get him back to the port," Sanji said.

"O.k.," Luffy said as he picked him up on his shoulder and ran off.

"Wait up!" Sanji shouted after him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

We see Nami using her element rod to make a large rain cloud appear over the Pirate Divide's grain crops, when she looks up and sees Luffy and Sanji running toward the small port.

"Hey guys!" Nami shouted to Luffy and Sanji came into view. Then they blew right past her and ran into a white tent close by. 'Why are they going to see Chomper?' Nami wondered.

"Chomper!" Luffy shouted.

"Hi guys, did you find anything- Wha!" Chomper shouted when Luffy pulled the small boy from his shoulder. "What happened to him!?!"

"Where not sure," said Sanji, "we were just walking up and down the beach to find some thing to eat; you know small fish and stuff. Then we came across him, curled up in a ball."

"We have to get him treatment, stat!" Chomper said as he ran around his tent gathering up different tools and medicines.

"What's going on in here? I asked Nami if she had- OH MY GOD!" Usopp shouted as he saw the limp body of the boy.

"We found him on the beach like this, and Chomper is going to do the best he can to help him out," said Luffy.

"Hold these," Chomper told Luffy, and gave him several different medicine bottles and huge amounts of medical equipment.

"I'll go tell the others," Usopp said as he left.

Everyone already knew since the only other person there was Zoro and he was told soon after Usopp found out. Soon everyone who hadn't already been involved with helping the young boy was in Chomper's tent. Chomper was calling out for different pieces of medical equipment, or a different medicine, then shouting because they got it wrong, and tells them to find it again. After an hour of these motions, the boy started to look slightly better.

"Well at least he doesn't look like he is dead," said Luffy.

"LUFFY!" Nami shouted at our young straw hatted friend right in his ear. Everyone got a good laugh out of this.

"Well now the question is where is he going to sleep," Zoro inquired.

"He can stay here, I won't mind, I'll just make another bed for me to-" before he could finish, Chomper noticed that the boy stirred slightly. "He's awake! He's awake!" Chomper shouted.

"Could you keep it down a little," the boy mumbled.

"He can talk!" Luffy shouted and then got thumped on the head by Nami.

"He said to keep it down," She whispered.

"Oh, sorry," Luffy apologized, with a large red bump on his head.

"Where on the White-white sea am I?" the boy asked.

"You're in Chomper's tent, you looked pretty close to death," Zoro explained.

"Wait Chomper the physician?" the boy asked.

"Yes," Chomper answered.

"Whew that means I made it in one piece (that was not intended)," the boy let out a large sigh as he said it.

"Wait, how did you get here?" Luffy asked. "Aren't all of the borders blocked, land and sea?"

"Yes they are, but before I talk anymore about that I was asked to give you a letter," the boy said as he handed Luffy a pale green envelope.

"Huh? For me?" asked Luffy as he took it the boy.

"Yes now I need a nap," the youth said before he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

"Well what does it say Luffy?" Usopp asked.

"Ahem," Luffy cleared his throat.

_Good day Pirate Divide, this is Elden telling you that if you are getting this massage then that means that you have a new person in your group, treat him nicely and expect a gift soon._

_Elden McWhip_

"And that's that it says," Luffy finished.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KHP: And that is all I wrote. Well since I did not get five replies I have to say that I am doing it early, that is unusual.

Luffy: Next time is the first runescape chapter.

KHP: And I forgot, I do not own anyone from this story except Elden, Chives, and that sick boy. See you next time.


	6. Chapter 6

KHP: Oh joy it is Christmas time.

Elden: And you get to a see a little history behind me.

KHP: Unfortunately, it is a sad past, sort of.

Elden: You'll see. And we are moving the Runescape episode over.

**Chapter 6: Elden's Past**

"Elden sir, are you in here," Chives called into a large empty room.

"Yes," Elden called from the back of the room with a small weeping sound.

"Sir, are you alright?" Chives asked.

"Y-yes," Elden said as he started to pull himself together.

"Are you thinking about your old home?" Chives asked with a sympathetic tone.

Elden gave a large sigh, "Yes,"

"You know that you couldn't do anything Elden," Chives said sympathetically.

"I could! I could have stopped them!" Elden shouted. "I was just to weak," he walked in front of a window, the silhouette of a 13 year old boy was looking out on snow topped roofs. "Should have been able to, I had trained for something just like that event."

"It came out of nowhere, that attack took you by surprise, not even you, the Keeper of the Emerald, could have stopped it. They outnumbered you one billion to one," Chives said.

Elden let out a large sigh, "I know, I just wish I could have been able to save them, that's all," he said as he moved away from the window. "Remember that I am hundreds of years older than a normal human should be, I can't even get attached to people."

"Sir you have us," Chives said.

"Yes, but even you must die, I won't for a couple of thousand years," Elden said as he leaned against a wall and the light caught against his jeans.

"Elden…" Chives said, with a worried tone.

"I feel- I feel so horrible!" Elden screamed.

"Sir, think about what you have done for many men and women." Chives shouted back. "You have assembled a weapon stock with unknown proportions, you can destroy a world with the power in you pinkie finger, and you have trained teams to their fullest power!"

Elden just stood in silence. Then, still in shadow, passed Chives. "Where are you going?" Chives asked.

"To go make a Christmas tree, decorations and all," he said and went to another part of the castle.

Then when he got out the door, a pikachu with a small scar on its eye came running into him.

"Maybe," Elden started as he picked up the pikachu and put it on his head, "I have more to be thankful for than I thought." And left for another room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KHP: Short but nice.

Elden: Marry Chris-

KHP: Wrong! Happy holidays. I am not losing people because they aren't Christian.

Elden: Next the runescape chapter and then Code Lyoko.


	7. Chapter 7

KHP: Yola fellow random peoples and such, it is time for a house favorite, RUNESCAPE! 

Elden: My guess is that you play.

KHP: Ya, how did you guess?

Elden: Just a guess. 

KHP: Well lets stop these nice people from waiting, so on with the show.

**Chapter 7: The fellowship of the scape**

"Aaaahhhh," Elden yawned.

"Morning sir," said Chives as he opened the curtains open.

"Ghaa, light!" Elden shouted and covered his head with a pillow.

"Sir please, act your age," Chives said.

"Right you want me to play dead then? Or maybe the oldest man on New World?" Elden said through his pillow.

"You know what I mean," Chives replied.

"Well then, what time is it anyway?"

"Three O'clock," Chives answered.

"What!" shouted Elden. "No way, I never sleep past ten in morn!"

"I think I might know what the problem is Elden," Chives answered.

"What?" Elden asked.

"The Realm of Runescape seems to be attacking the border wall," Chives said as he poured a glass of green looking liquid in a glass.

"Grand, just grand, guess I will have to teach them a lesson. But who should I send?" Elden thought out loud.

"If I may," the butler said.

"Yes Chives," Elden answered.

"I have seen an up and coming warrior in the town," Chives said.

"Who?" Elden asked with a bit of interest.

"An expert swords man by the name of Steven Chung," Chives said as Elden took a sip of the drink.

"Huh, alright send him strait away, not sure how much more of this I can stand," Elden said, referring to the pulsing headache he had from lack of energy. "Hard enough to maintain the walls, but to have them withstand force is just plain draining."

"I will send him right away," Chives said with a quick bow.

"Wait," Chives stopped, "put up Runescape's monitor," Elden asked Chives.

"Right away sir," Chives said with another quick bow and left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We look down on a large green semi-transparent wall with several people standing near it.

"Let loose your arrows men!" shouted one of the people, and several bolts, of varying metals, went flying toward the wall. When they reached it, they just disappeared.

"Danm, not a scratch," said the man, he was wearing a steel breastplate with steel leggings, leather boots and leather gloves, and a hat with a feather in it.

"Colonel Protector the last volley was-" a boy said as he come running to the Colonel's position.

"Let me guess, it had no effect," the Colonel said with out turning.

"Uh ya," said the small solider, he was wearing iron all over his body except for his head he was wearing steel mid helm.

"The same story with everything we try, no matter how strong or how experienced," said Protector with a small sigh.

"Sir my I give a suggestion?" asked the small solider.

"Yes you may Meep," said Colonel Protector.

"I would have to say to head back to the village, no disrespect to you sir, but we aren't creating a scratch on the thing. It also hurts all of our warriors when they make direct contact, plus we are running low on resources," Meep finished.

Protector sat down on the grown and pinched the bridge of his nose with is thumb and fore finger, "Your right, but we need to break this barrier so that we can make contact with other people anyone else, so we can trade and such."

"For all we know that, um, _thing_ might bring down the barrier in due time," Meep said as he sat down next to Colonel Protector.

"Well that is all we can hope for, men we are heading to the village, pack up and lets go," the Colonel said as he got up. But before anyone the men could move a muscle, a flash of green light came from nowhere, and standing where the light came from a second ago was a teenager. He had an Asian-face with brown eyes and black hair, he had green armor covering his entire body from choler to toe, and he had a sword sheath made from what looked like leather.

Several of the other Men and Women started talking to each other, "Where did the guy in the green suit come from? Is that rune armor? Naw to light green. He is so cute wonder if he is single?" and stuff along those lines.

"Hello good people, my name is Steven Chung and I come as a messenger for the great Elden McWhip," said the boy.

Several of the warriors began speaking amongst them selves "Who is he? He is so hot! What kind of swords do you think those are? Where in Heck in a handbag did he come from? He must be Asian." That last comment really got on Steven's nerve.

"What did you say, whelp," he said as he turned to face the offender.

"I said you must be Asian, I mean you look like it," said the poor guy.

"Well let me tell you something, just be cause someone looks like something doesn't mean they have to be something," Steven said, while he thumbed the hilt of his blade.

"Oh ya," said another guy, as he unsheathed his sword "you want to go?"

"Well," Steven said as he pulled out his sword, which was glowing a soft green along the steel, "it wasn't part of my mission, but I don't mind a little sparring practice."

"Yaaaahhhh!" shouted the man as he rushed at Steven, with his blade flailing. But before he could get ten feet from the guy, he had a large gash across his rune armor with blood coming out.

"Well anyone else?" Steven asked.

Several of the once players rushed Steven yelling different battle cries, but each one was chopped down before they could even scratch his armor.

"Heh is that all this section of the world can offer?" he laughed before resheathing his sword, but he didn't see Meep out of the corner of his eye.

"Die fowl fiend!" Meep shouted as he brought his shaft down upon the spot Steven was, _was_!

"Rushing into a battle against a stronger opponent is not a very smart move," Steven said as he started to pull out his sword.

"Ya well, there is a difference between a foolish attack-" Meep started.

"-and a smartly planed trap!" Protector finished. However, before he touched Steven's armor a certain glowing green blade blocked him.

"Very nice," Steven said "but not good enough. Remember if you attack the boarder wall again, you shall be removed from this world." And with that he disappeared in a flash of emerald light.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KHP: Well you have all waited so patently for this chapter, but I still am only getting one review per chapter. The next one is posted when I get two reviews, and I don't care if they are jfadsifjd255kcfjk.

Elden: And this time he is serious.


	8. Chapter 8

KHP: Hey guys I just got a stream of posts from Strongheart, apparently my new biggest fan, so I am dedicating this chapter to both William and Strongheart, THANKS GUYS

KHP: Hey guys I just got a stream of posts from Strongheart, apparently my new biggest fan, so I am dedicating this chapter to both William and Strongheart, THANKS GUYS! And sorry about not updating, just to much going on in my life.

**Chapter 8: The Meeting**

We see a boy with brown wavy hair, jeans, and black shoes, fighting against Steven Chung, and whipping him like a little boy who was caught stealing a cookie from the jar.

"Hump," Elden said as Steven fell with several wounds of various kinds. "You need to work on your form, and technique, and well, everything."

"Yes sir," Steven said from the floor with a wheeze.

"Chives!" Elden shouted to the walls of the blank room.

"Yes Elden," Chives said as he popped next to Elden.

"You said this boy was the best in the village?" Elden said as he pointed to Steven, breathing and bleeding on the floor.

Chives squirmed uncomfortable "Well Elden, none of them have had any real sword training, and well they don't have the equipment to-"

"I don't want excuses I want results," Elden said to the taller man, "I want them in a week, I want to fight the worst of the lot and have them last 30 minutes, and you shall train them. Is that clear?"

"Crystal Elden," Chives said with a gulp.

"Good, now I am off," Elden said as he started to leave the room.

"Wait sir, I thought you wanted to watch the Lyoko Space-time?" Chives said with a little confusion.

"I am a little bored of just watching them, I think I will intervene," Elden said and then disappeared in a flash of green light.

"Well we should get you patched up then, huh Steven?" Chives said to the limp figure on the floor. He answered with a small nod.

--

"Well, I think that should do it?" said a girl wearing all black, black pants black shirt, and black hair.

"Well it should Yumi, unless my calculations where incorrect," replied a boy with blond hair, a blue shirt, tan pants, and glasses.

"Well you better let us know soon because it is almost lunch Jeremy," said another boy with blond hair in a big spike with a purple diamond-shaped spot in the center, with purple pants, shirt, and shoes.

"Well knowing you appetite Odd you could have gone through our entire stock of food in a single day!" shouted a boy behind a machine in the center of the clearing the group of kids where in. He was wearing a green shirt with white under shirt, brown hair, and green pants.

"You know that's not true Ulrich. He would have finished it in two days." said another girl with pink hair, in a purple dress, with pink boots with white fuss on top.

Everyone laughed at that comment. "Hey it's not my fault that I love food, and it loves me back Aelita," said Odd.

"Well all food aside it should be ready." said Jeremy, "This will allow us to create a "bubble", if you will, of Lyoko, and then you can see if you can break that wall."

"Well we need to wait for Sir Puppet Master to come back with the bananas from the main area," said Odd.

"Odd, give the guy some slack they guy came to us from apparently falling form the sky, hungry, dehydrated, and mostly likely with some head trauma," said Yumi.

"He's just jealous that that he eats as much as Odd," said Ulrich as he put down a toolbox. "Jeremy you have to start doing some physical labor sometime, I couldn't understand what part connected to which dohiki half the time."

"Well what's important is that it's done," said Aelita.

"Most impressive," said another voice.

"Ah sir creepy eyes your- hey who are you?" asked Odd.

The Stranger had a cloak on, which was white with emerald swirls with a black bottom line, and a hood that concealed his face.

"You know that's a good question, and I think you should answer it," said Ulrich cracking is knuckles.

"Oh please I'm not here to fight, just to ask a few questions that need answering," said the Stranger.

"Then why are you here," asked Yumi, while everyone got into a good maneuvering position.

"Simple, to ask you a few questions, nothing more," the Stranger said, seemingly unaffected by the sudden change of atmosphere.

"Well what if we don't want to answer you questions," said Ulrich.

"Well then this is a big waste of our time," the man in the white hood replied as he slowly inspected the large complex machine in the middle of the clearing. "Well for starters you could tell me what that machine is, and what it does."

"That's for us to know and for you to… um… not know about," Odd said while rubbing his stomach.

"Huh, fine, next question how do you like this world so far?" he said as he moved toward the group.

"We have barely seen any of this world so how would we know?" replied Aelita.

"Well that's because you have to make the world that you want," the Stranger countered with as he continued toward the group.

"Well I have a question for you," said Jeremy.

"What is it?" the Stranger asked in his monotonic voice.

"Why are you moving toward us?" asked the blond genius.

The cloaked man of mystery stopped moving and laughed, "Very observant," he chuckled. "Well that was because I was going to stealthy disappear, grab one of you and use that one as a hostage."

"Well you an honest little devil," Yumi said, a little disturbed by how easy he let the info slip.

"Well it doesn't make a difference how I get my answers as long as I get them," the Stranger replied still unfazed.

"Well," Ulrich started as he draw his katana, "it doesn't look like we have to answer your questions."

"You're out numbered 5 to 1," Odd said as he pulled out a gloves with small darts in them.

"And we all have weapons," Yumi bluffed while pulling out some razor sharp fans.

"Well it looks like I'm going to have to take my information by force," the Stranger said with a sigh as he pulled out a katana with a green aura.

"Yaaaaaa!" shouted Ulrich as he charged with his katana.

The Stranger parried the strike and shot back with his own attack to the head, but turned it to a block as a fan came wizzing at his head, and deflected several razor sharp darts a second later. Then he struck out at Ulrich who blocked his strike and made a quick chop at the legs, which the Stranger jumped over and caught the fan that came wizzing at his arm and threw it at several darts, deflecting them and forcing Odd to jump out of the way.

While this was going on Jeremy and Aelita snuck over to the towering machine and started the activation sequence. Before the Stranger could react he landed head first into a tree. "Ow, well that explains what the machine does, it projects Lyoko onto the real world, amazing. Alright." the Stranger shouted "I just have one question before—" he got cut off, literally, by a katana that burst through the tree trunk, "Or I could leave now," In a flash of green light he was gone, and a second later the forest disappeared, too.

"Well we know that the machine only lasts for a few seconds, unless we give it a constant feed of power," said Jeremy as he stepped out from the machine.

"Hey puppets what did I miss?" asked a boy in blue jeans, a dark green shirt, and a purple hat, with one eye brown and another eye red, and small tufts of black hair where sticking out of the hat. This is Tycka.

--

KHP: I finally got back to writing this story, so sorry for the wait, and I'm still surprised I made it this far.

Elden: As am I.

KHP: Thanks for the vote of confidence Elden, oh and the stranger is NOT Elden, ya that will keep you guessing. And one more time, so sorry for waiting this long to put this up.


End file.
